Dengeki Gattai Change Robo
: The team's robot. Change Dragon yells "Earth Conversion Start!" to begin the mecha's conversion, and then to combine them. It is armed with the with its finishing attacks like , , and . Its other weapons are the , , , and , which is a beam that the robo fires from its eyes. The toy version was known as . Components Jet Changer I : Change Dragon's mecha, which forms Change Robo's head. It is stored in Shuttle Base's fuselage, with the wings and rudders retracted. It appeared again in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: The complete series, both Movies, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai & 199 Hero Great Battle. Heli Changer II : A helicopter (first mecha of its kind in Sentai) piloted by Change Griffin and Change Mermaid. It forms Change Robo's torso and arms. It is stored in back of Shuttle Base, behind Jet Changer I. Mai once took it for a joyride. Appearances: The complete series, both Movies & 199 Hero Great Battle. Land Changer III : A cruiser piloted by Change Pegasus and Change Phoenix. It forms Change Robo's legs. It is stored in halves in back of Shuttle Base, with Heli Changer II between the two halves. Appearances: The complete series, both Movies & 199 Hero Great Battle. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Change Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Change Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, ChangeRobo fought alongside GaoKing and Ohranger Robo to destroy Buredoran of the Chupacabra. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Changeman, Change Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :ChangeRobo: to be added Cockpits '' eyecatch.]] Changeman_Red Cockpit.png|Jet Changer I cockpit Changeman Black-White Cockpit.png|Heli Changer II cockpit Changeman Blue-Pink Cockpit.png|Land Changer III cockpit Behind the scenes Recognition Change Robo is featured as #92 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *ChangeRobo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ChangeRobo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Giant Robo Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Mecha (Changeman) Category:Three-Piece Combination